


A Mother's Love Is Unconditional

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mention of Tara Raeken, Mother's Day, Other, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Theo realizes what a mother’s love is supposed to be like. He never had it before, but Liam’s mom has given him that since he started living with their family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I wanted to do something for Mother’s Day and this is what came out. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows from other stories. 
> 
> AN2: I don’t know Liam’s mom’s name. I have seen on wiki sites that it is Jenna, but I looked through the show and didn’t hear it anywhere. I didn’t hear his dad’s name either so just put mom and dad instead of creating any.

It was always the small things that a person did that was the most noticed. The actions speak louder than words deal or if you love someone you don't have to say it because they will know. Theo had never thought much about them being true when it came to a parent. His had never been that great at showing they cared. He was pretty sure they had or Tara and he wouldn't have been kept or born. However, he wondered at times after he had come to live here with Liam and his family. 

The way Liam and his mom was at times made a part of him ache. It wasn’t jealousy it was like he had a piece missing. Just the small things of Liam’s mom making sure Liam didn’t forget his keys. Liam forgot the keys a lot, which was funny a couple of times, but then Theo wanted to attach them with glue to his boyfriend. Then there was Liam making sure his mom had lunch not wanting her to eat the hospital food.

Theo had always made cards in school when it was a holiday to give to his parents. Most of the time he watched them get put in the kitchen drawer. Once in a while they might sit out for a week, but never for anyone else to see. They went in the kitchen drawer after that. It was where most things went that would later get tossed out. One time he had watched his mom toss it out the same day he brought it home. Clutter wasn’t aloud in the house and things like that was just clutter or junk.

He still had made them even the ones for Mothers' Day that he thought would at least make it on the fridge. He'd spent time on them even thought of something good to put in them. Those just sat on the counter top for a day or so then got put away too. He'd looked through the drawer once wanting to see the cards that Tara and he made. He'd seen that they were gone and asked his dad where they where. He'd just said something about cleaning the junk drawer out was finally needed. It had hurt that they were thought of as junk and he had asked his dad why was it was junk. That answer had been for him to go do something and stop bugging him. 

~LT TL~

 

He had asked his mom that night when she had gotten home why the things had been tossed out like trash. She'd told him that it was probably an accident, but there was no use to worry about pieces of paper. He told her they hadn’t been pieces of paper that he had put time into them so they could know he loved them. He had wanted to show that even if it seemed they didn’t care, he did and loved them. He had gotten yelled at for bugging her by his dad and sent to his room. If he cared then he would stay out of their sight for the rest of the night. It was the first time he realized his parents didn’t care as much as they should. He had doubted they even loved him that night. 

He had still made the cards because he had to in school. It would have looked strange not making the cards in class. He just had never given them to his parents after that day when he found out they were thought of as trash and junk. Tara had always liked what he had given her though, which was why he always made hers extra special. She hung them in her room on the mirror and she had always hugged him. 

It was why it always hurt knowing he had betrayed her. It was the world’s way of telling him he was trash to be tossed out too he had thought. The doctors hadn't mentioned one word about who was going to give him a new heart. He hadn’t thought it would be Tara or anyone he knew. He should have known something wasn't right though, but they had tricked him. They had all the cards he'd made for Tara. He had seen all of them and they had told him she thought it was really trash too. He knew now after so long in hell feeling Tara's pain over and over that it had been a lie. She had never thrown the things he made out; their parents had been the only ones that thought of them as trash. 

He sometimes wished that Tara had lived and his parents had been the one that lost their hearts. They didn’t use them so why would they even miss them. He couldn’t remember once being told he was loved by either of his parents. Tara always said it and showed it, but doubt had leaked in for one second. They’d had a fight about him hovering and she wanted just an hour to her self. He had yelled telling her she must not love him either if she didn’t want him near. One stupid fight had lead to doubt and then it had all been over until now. 

~LT TL~

Theo didn't know why he had even remembered the stupid 'junk' drawer. He had stopped making the cards after the dread doctors took him and killed his parents. However, he probably had brought the memory back by seeing the card Liam had given his mom that morning. He hadn't thought about it being Mother's Day even though he had heard Liam say something about it. He really hadn't been paying attention to what his boyfriend was talking about that morning. He'd been lost in his own world since he had seen the card on Liam’s desk that morning. It was simple and Liam had made it, he always made cards thinking the personal touch was better. 

He had thought that for so many years until he'd seen the cleaned out 'junk' drawer. The words had even stung, but right now he was trying to decide what to do. Liam's mom was a wonderful woman and had taken him without questions. She never had asked why he had been sleeping in his truck or where his parents were at. She didn't ask why he had woken up those first months living with them screaming for his sister to stop taking his heart. She had sat with him countless times when Liam had been out for some reason. 

She had hung Liam's and his grades on the fridge when they had both gotten all A's like they were still little kids. It had been nice seeing the report card there and she hadn't tossed it into a drawer afterwards. She had put it in a binder in a paper protector like she had of all of Liam's grades and awards. She had made one for him especially though and it was in the living room on the book case. The bookcase was where all the other photo albums were and four or five other binders of stuff Liam had made her in. 

She even had the cards that Liam made for holidays even random ones. He had seen one for Father's day in there too which had surprised him. She had told him that Liam had made her one for the holiday for years when it had just been them. Dr. Geyer even had the things that Liam gave him in the binders. He thought about the binders and the things that Liam's parents had done for him made him reconsider making another card. He had said he wouldn't do it again when he'd saw the things gone. However, today he wanted to give Liam's mom something back for all the things she had done for him.

~LT TL~

"What are you doing?" Liam asked flopping on his bed looking over at where Theo was sitting at the desk. He had come upstairs to find out why Theo was hiding out. At least he thought he was hiding out. He hadn't seen his boyfriend so lost in a long while. He hadn't been able to read his emotions downstairs. 

"Nothing," Theo said before he got up. "Okay not nothing, does this look okay or should I just throw it out now?" he asked handing the card over to Liam. He hadn't realized he'd been working on the thing for almost three hours. It was more time than he had ever spent on something he made; even what he had given Tara had only been about two at most. 

"Holy crap," Liam said sitting up looking at the card that Theo had made. "You made this?" he asked even though he knew that Theo had forgotten what today was. There had been no way he could have bought a card since he had given his mom the card he had made her at breakfast. He had seen the guilt written on Theo's face for not even thinking about getting her something. He had told him it was okay like his mom had, but the card he was holding spoke volumes on not letting it go. 

"I never meant to forget about today. Its probably lame, but I wanted her to have something from me," Theo said feeling like the card still wasn't good enough. He didn’t know how to show on a piece of paper or even words what she meant to him. 

"Lame? Are you kidding me, I'm slightly jealous here. This card is amazing, T." Liam said. 

~LT TL~

It was some of the thick computer paper he used for poster making. The paper had been folded in half with the words Happy Mother's Day at the top of it. They were colored in and he didn't see a single spot where Theo had slipped and didn't stay inside the letters. At the bottom of the front there was everyone of his mom's favorite flowers drawn into a flower bed. Theo had drawn a fountain with two frogs sitting with fishing poles. That was colored in as well and there were even fish in the little fountain. 

When he opened the card up on the side that was the back of the front of the card was more art work. This time it was a picture of two cats sitting in what looked like beach chairs. They had umbrellas behind the chairs keeping the sun out and drinks between the chairs on a table. The cats were drawn with great detail even their fur matched the actual cats that they owned. Theo had one of them that they had given him for Christmas. The other was his mom's that she had for years. 

For his mom's birthday Theo had gotten her a shirt made that looked like the picture on the card. The only thing missing was the light house that had been on the shirt in the back ground. He could tell that the waves were coming in on the beach that the cats were sitting at. The other thing that was different was the two other cats sleeping in the sand. He knew that in a way the cats in the chair were his parents. The other two were supposed to be Theo and him, which was funny. He liked it though because Theo sometimes did say he should call him a cat instead of a werewolf. He would curl up anywhere and go to sleep especially around Theo. 

The next part of the card had words written on it and he smiled reading them. He wasn't surprised because he knew most everything about Theo now. He however didn't get the reference to what the last part of the words were. He closed the card looking up at Theo not sure what to say because he could tell that something was bothering him even with the time he had put into the card. 

~LT TL~

"The only thing I see that is wrong is that you haven't signed your name to this," Liam said getting up and going to the desk. He sat the card down before handing the pen to Theo. "Sign it. She is going to love this card because she loves you. She already thinks of you as her's and she makes you waffles even though the rest of us love pancakes." Liam stated knowing that his mom wouldn't do that for anyone she didn't care for. 

Theo took the pen before putting his name on the card. He knew Liam was right there was no way he wasn't loved by anyone in the house. He kissed Liam before going downstairs to find the woman he had started thinking of as a mom. He hadn't said it out loud that he thought of her in that way. Liam hadn't even known until he had read the card, which he knew Liam had wanted to ask questions about. 

Liam hadn't though and right now he was grateful for that. He didn’t know how to explain how he felt inside about that one thing in his life. It was the only thing Liam didn’t know about because he had locked it away. He had needed to keep that one thing inside, but he hadn’t known really. He had it so far down he had blocked it out because it hurt so much. 

 

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo gives the card he made to Liam's Mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part with the cats and the fish has happened to my cats before. They are chicken of a fish which is hilarious.

Theo saw Mrs. Geyer sitting outside in the garden area. It was almost like the picture on the front of the card, but at the moment both the cats were watching the fish in the bottom of the fountain. They were wagging their tails with one paw in the water the other curled under them watching the fish swim. However, he knew they wouldn't try and get one since both of them were chicken when it came to the fish. He had tried given the cats one once and they had squalled out jumping in the air when it flopped around.

He didn't know which cat had gotten away the quickest. If Liam hadn't been coming out of the house that day he was sure the cats would have been knocked unconscious trying to get in the house to safety. Luckily Liam had been about to come out of the house and they made it safely in. He had never meant to scare them he had just wanted to see how they would react. It was a way of finding out if they needed to fence in the area as well. They hadn’t wanted the cats to eat the fish. 

 

"Hey, sweetie," Mrs. Geyer said when she saw Theo. "You feeling better? Liam said you were laying down." she knew it wasn't the truth, but she hadn't pried. 

"I know you said I didn't have to get you anything, even a card, but I realized I had to," Theo said looking at the card he was holding. "I used to make cards for every holiday even off the wall ones like Liam did for you as a kid. I wanted to see them again when I was eight and I knew where they were at. The drawer my mom had in the kitchen with all of them inside." he started before looking up at Liam's mom with tears in his eyes. 

He didn’t want to be thought of as junk, trash or clutter again. It was why it was hard at times to let people in, but he knew it wouldn’t be said from the woman in front of him. He told her about how they weren't in the drawer and what he had been told when he asked about them. He could read the shock expression on her face and felt the sadness coming off of her. He wasn't telling her it to make her feel guilty for him or pity him. 

~LT TL~

 

He was probably going the long way on explaining things. Liam said he was known to do things the hard way at times. He finally handed her the card before going back in the house. He wanted to know what she thought, but at the same time he couldn't. He had put his self through that every time he had looked in that drawer just to see if the cards came back magically. They hadn’t reappeared and the ache just got worse in his chest. 

Mrs. Geyer was at a loss for words watching as Theo retreated back in the house. She looked down at the card once again. There had been so much detail put in the card and she knew that he had only been upstairs for three hours. The card was handmade she knew and it was beautiful to her. She couldn't believe that anyone would throw something out they were given by their child. She had never once thrown anything Liam had made or given her out. She had almost eight binders full of things she had gotten over the years. She had started putting them together for the things her husband had been given too. 

Then there was the binder that wasn't quiet full yet, but she knew this card would go there. It would be a while before it did though because she was going to put it where she had the one Liam made her. She looked at the art work and moved her fingers over the words that were written there. There is no store bought card in the world that would say what this card did. It wasn't just the words, but the meaning behind them. She wiped the tears from her eyes looking back towards the house. She had already thought of Theo as another son and she knew one day he would be. There was no way that the love Liam and he had for each other will disappear. 

She blinked a couple of times before reading the card again. She couldn't forget the words on the card, but she wanted to read them again. She got up from the bench seat going in the house. She needed to find Theo and thank him for this gift; it wasn't just a card to her. When she got in the house she found Liam sitting on the couch with her husband. She went upstairs because she knew Theo would be there. She picked something up before she went though knowing Theo needed a reminder of how much she loved him. 

~LT TL~

Theo was sitting on the bed when Mrs. Geyer walked in after she knocked. She wasn't surprised that he was reading a book. She wasn't sure what the book was from the cover since it wasn't in English. She knew it was Latin, which didn’t surprise her one bit. She had found out that Theo could speak three different languages including English. He had helped Liam pass Spanish when he was starting to fail the class. She hadn’t been happy that the guidance councilor had put him down for Spanish. Liam telling her he didn’t care was the only reason she hadn’t given the woman a piece of her mind for changing things.

"Is the book any good?" Mrs. Geyer asked going with a light start. 

"It's dull, but I got like six chapters left. It's for the last paper in my Latin class," Theo said putting the book down. 

"I took Latin in college and it was fun although the reading could be boring at times." Mrs. Geyer said looking at the book. After a moment she set it back down before she gave Theo a smile. "Liam thinks I save too many things since I even saved a note that he wrote me once asking if I could get him juice. He was five and drew the order out, it was adorable. I don't have anything from that time from you because I didn't know you. I wouldn't have thrown anything that you made away though. I would put them in here and you'd have as many binders as Liam does." she said before handing the binder she was holding to Theo. "Once I have shown the card you made me to everyone that I know, it will be going in there." she added telling him when he finished going through it she would be downstairs. 

The binder was like a treasure box, but she had wanted to protect the things that it held more. Some were even laminated to resist fading over the years. The memory that went with each piece that was inside was precious to her. When she was older she could look back on the lifetime of things inside it. They told a story of how much she was loved by her son, which included Theo in that. She got up from the bed kissing the top of Theo’s head before leaving the room. 

~LT TL~

Theo took a moment to look at the cover of the binder, which wasn't blank. There were pictures of him inside the sheet protectors made into the binder. It wasn't just him though there were pictures of him with each member of the family and one with all of them. The label on the side of the binder had his name on it hyphenating his last name. He had seen the binder on the shelf, but he'd never actually gotten it out. 

He had seen it open too when Liam's mom was adding something to it. He opened the binder up finding a larger picture of the family photo that had been taken back at Christmas. They all were wearing matching outfits and either reindeer antlers or elf ears. Liam had forced him into wearing both so he looked completely ridiculous, but he hadn't complained about it. Liam had even put a Santa hat on him later that day then an elf one before the night was up. He had felt like a dork, but like he belonged at the same time.

He found a couple of drawings he had thrown away not liking how they had turned out. There was even a sticky note he had left on her steering wheel. It had been simply telling her that he had changed the oil in her car. She had kept putting it off even though Liam and Dr. Geyer kept reminding her to go. When Liam had mentioned for the fifth time that she hadn't gone to do it, he did it his self. 

He had taught his self a lot of things besides what he had been forced into by the doctors. It hadn't been that hard to learn how to work on a vehicle. He hadn't been able to sleep that night so he worked in the garage on it. He had crashed in the bed at sunrise after not only changing the oil, but doing a few other things needed to it. He had refused to let her crash or break down because she didn’t go like she needed to. 

~LT TL~

 

There were lots of other memories in the binder protected from wear. There was the report cards, a school paper he'd gotten back and tossed cause he hated it. Then a movie stub to the movie that only he would go to with Mrs. Geyer. Liam had down right refused and Dr. Geyer had been away attending some conference so he had gone with her. They had made a day of it, which Liam had been slightly jealous. If he thought about it, it was probably when he had started thinking of her as something resembling a mom. 

Liam and he had both gone with her to a spa day once. He had about laughed when Liam said they were going. He hadn’t wanted to be caught dead or alive there. Then he had been bribed by his boyfriend so he had gone. It had been fun once he got over someone he didn’t know touching him. He’d kept his eyes closed listening to Liam and his mom talk. Liam had teased him about it, but he’d been the one that tortured Liam that night denying him sex. He couldn’t help it if he had developed a phobia after all the times he’d been poked and prodded by the dread doctors. 

Theo finished the rest of the binder before he went down to find Mrs. Geyer. She was in the kitchen making ice tea. He had always hated it until he had tried hers finding it just right. She had even giving him the instructions to make it if there was none in the fridge. He might have developed an addiction to it. Liam found it down right hilarious and teased him constantly about it. It drove him nuts at first, but he didn't mind it at all now. It was another thing that made him feel like he belonged. 

~LT TL~

"I would have made some; you shouldn't be doing anything today." Theo said when Mrs. Geyer put a pitcher of tea and two glasses full of ice down. 

"I can make some tea without it breaking me, Theo. Now, if I had that thinking when I was pregnant it would have been nice." She said before pouring the tea into the glasses. "I wouldn't change that though because I wouldn't be married to the wonderful man in the living room now." She added thinking of her husband who had done so much for not only her, but Liam too. He was also the man who had agreed to take in an orphan who just needed someone to love him. 

She gently shook the ice down when it was half full before adding more tea to the cup. She put lemon in hers, but left it out of Theo's. He wasn't as nervous as before, but he was slightly picking at his shirt. She set the glass she was holding down before putting her hand over his and using her other to lift his chin up. She knew when he got silent that he was thinking of what to say. He was a lot better at showing his emotions from when he had moved in. He had even started accepting hugs from her where as before only Liam could. 

"Thank you for everything you have done for me. I don't know if I can ever repay you for giving me a home," Theo said meeting Mrs. Geyer's eyes. Liam had gotten his blue eyes from his mom and he had known it the moment he met her. Liam had also gotten her wonderful heart because there was no denying that. 

"A mother's love is unconditional and you never have to thank her for that. She will always be there when you need her no matter how many times you mess up. I wish that you had known that growing up," Mrs. Geyer said before she leaned closer wrapping her arms around Theo. "I love you, Theo. You have become like a second son to me and I'd adopt you out right if I didn't think there was a different future of you becoming my son in-law," she said.

Theo hugged her back not sure what to say back at that moment. He made sure that it wasn't tight enough to hurt her, but he held on tight. He wasn't sure how long he held onto her, but he couldn't let go just yet. He had longed for this when he was little to feel his mom hug him. When he finally did pull back the words that she had said had sunk in. He wouldn't have minded being adopted by her. She was also right with the fact he was going to end up with Liam for life. He couldn’t imagine a life without either of them. He wouldn’t be alive right now if she hadn’t wanted Liam so much. 

~LT TL~

"I still wanted to thank you for taking a chance on someone you didn’t even know. Liam is the reason I wanted to be a better person. He pulled me out of my own personal hell and gave me a second chance. He wouldn't have done that if he didn't have you as a mom," Theo said. It wasn't a lie what he had told her either. Liam had pulled him out of his version of hell and he kept working to make sure he never let his boyfriend down. He never wanted to let the woman beside him down either. 

"All those little things that you have done for me since you started living here is all the thanks I need." Mrs. Geyer said before she named a few of them. 

One of which included the time he had stayed up all night with her. Liam had been away at a lacrosse game tournament, which Dr. Geyer had gone with. Theo had wanted to go, but he had promised Deaton he would help at the clinic. He had come home finding her lying on the couch which the trash can beside her. She had gotten a stomach bug not able to keep anything down. She hadn't wanted to ruin the weekend that her husband and son had planned together. She had told them that she was going to let it be a guy’s weekend. 

There were more things that piled up from the car tune ups that he did for her and the rest of the family too. She had been glad when Theo had gotten Liam to sell the bronco he had bought. She had been worried he would break down somewhere and get hurt if someone didn't see him in it. They went to movies together, which now consisted of date nights with their husband and boyfriend. Even something simple as putting a blanket on her the nights she was off and her husband was working. Liam did the same including making her go to her actual bed too. She loved both of her sons even if one of them wasn't by blood. 

Theo smiled as she mentioned all of those things knowing that all those sayings he had heard before were true. He hated the years of his life he was stuck with the doctors not realizing he had been tricked until it was too late. He didn’t even know why they had picked him over anyone else they could have taken. He wondered if he would be here now though if he hadn't been their pick. He might never have met the woman beside him that wanted him as a son. She bragged on what Liam and he did to her friends and family. 

~LT TL~

"I love you too, Mrs. Geyer." Theo said finishing his tea before he got up. 

She got up as well giving him another hug. "Start calling me mom if you want that is," she told him.

Theo nodded before coming up with an idea. "Be ready in like an hour, Liam and I are taking you out for Mother’s Day. I want to take my mom out today so she doesn't have to cook for us," he said before doing as he had done many times before for the last six months kissing her cheek before he left.

That morning Theo had been dreading the fact he had nothing for Mrs. Geyer, but she had actually given him something today. He had finally found what it felt like to be loved by a mom. He'd had a mother before, but he actually had a mom now. He felt like another one of those pieces of him was put back together. 

 

~THE END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all the moms out there who have always given unconditional love to their children thanks. To the moms that go the extra mile by loving a child that isn’t theirs by blood thank you. You can never be replaced for all that you do. I know my mom still watches over me even though she’s gone. For those that have lost yours just remember when the sun is shining on your face it’s her letting you know she’s there. Someone told me that once and keeps me going when I miss her. If your sad and it’s raining then they’re crying with you.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m leaving the words in the card up to the readers to decide what is there. The last line that Liam couldn’t understand was about the junk drawer. Other than that I wanted the words to be for the readers to think of their selves. I couldn’t come up with words that mean what my mom meant to me. She was a best friend, someone to hug when I really needed one and then some.


End file.
